Pronto nos veremos
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los Vulturi se vengaran de los Cullen? ¿Que pasaria si ...? Carlise x Esme.


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es un solo capitulo… no hare mas de este FF.**

**Situado luego de Amanecer, un par de años después del "casi" enfrentamiento contra los Vulturi**

**Pronto nos veremos.**

-Prometí que te cuidaría por siempre…. – mi voz se escucho quebrada y mis ojos estaban cerrados como mis puños, ahora mi alma estaba enterrada bajo tres metros de tierra. - … prometí que… que nada malo te pasaría… y que todo estaría bien – desconocía mi voz, quebrada, apagada y dolida. Mi pecho, en mi pecho se había formado un hueco que dolía como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.- no pude… te he fallado – abrí los ojos y ellos encontraron el camino para toparse con una piedra, una lapida que llevaba su nombre.

No pude mas, no lo soporte más, mi cuerpo no soportaba mas el desgaste que provocaba semejante dolor cayó sobre mis rodillas, mis manos tocaron el suelo, arañaron la tierra fresca y húmeda por el roció de la noche. ¿Era roció o era lluvia? Va da igual ahora. El mundo se ve diferente sin ti.

- nunca pensé que esto podría haber pasado, jamás… jamás imagine que estuviera hoy sobre ti intentado llorar por ti… ¿sabes? No es justo que me hayas dejado, no, no de esta manera tan espontanea… ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? - cerré lo ojos formando una media sonrisa, la podía oír, oía su voz, su dulce y melodiosa.

Escuchaba sus respuestas quizás parecía un loco para el resto de los espectadores que estaban allí despidiéndose de ella o simplemente husmeando y disfrutando del dolor ajeno. Pero ellos no podían escucharla como yo lo hacía. Quizás Edward podría escucharla dentro de mi cabeza… pero no podía sentirla ni siquiera Jasper podría sentir esto. De igual forma ellos, están lejos de nosotros por suerte.

- Fue mi culpa y no intentes discutir esta vez conmigo… ¿ahora con quien discutiré? – Pregunte abriendo los ojos y mirando su nombre tallado en la piedra, mi mano toco el relieve y volví a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, me hubiese gustado otra cosa para tu tumba te lo merecías. – esta vez no podre decirte que si, no… hare mi voluntad.- guarde silencio y el viento empezó a soplar fuerte, esa invierno y no estamos en Forks, pero había lluvia… - puedes creer que la lluvia nos persigue hasta aquí cariño – comente en tono jovial y gire mi cabeza hacia un lado sentía su presencia allí, a mi lado donde siempre estaba para apoyarme.

El viento soplo hacia mi dirección y mi cuerpo se estremeció, como si me hubiese besado, aun tenia aquel efecto en mí luego de tantos años, de tantas décadas y un siglo, aun hacia que me estremeciera con sus besos

- no te has despedido de mi… no como siempre, esta vez no me has esperado para que te de un beso de despedida … – un nudo en la garganta se formo y no podía hablar no podía todo lo que le quería decir se quedaba estancado en mi garganta - … no tengo por quien vivir ahora, tú eras mi vida, tú eras mi sangre , tú eras mi mudo y tú eras mi alma …- empecé a sollozar – ahora que he perdido todo lo más valioso para mi … no puedo seguir viviendo no … sin ti no puedo - sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro quise desviar la vista para ver quién era pero no podía – mi bello ángel ¿Cómo puedo seguir en este mundo sin ti? – pregunte con fe mirando de nuevo la lapida pero esta vez no pude sonreír no la escuchaba no la sentía. – te me has ido de nuevo… ¿Por qué pequeña mía todo lo malo te pasa cuando yo no estoy a tu lado? – otra mano se poso sobre mis hombros.

- Es hora…

Al escuchar aquello fruncí levemente el entrecejo y me pare con un poco de lentitud tomándome todo mi tiempo.

-Pronto nos encontraremos Esme, pronto estaré a tu lado para cuidarte de nuevo, y esta vez no me apartare de ti.- hice mi promesa delante de su tumba y bese primero mi mano para luego apoyar esta sobre el nombre de mi esposa.

Me gire sobre los talones para encaminarme hacia mi último destino, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar los Vulturi nos iban a encontrar para su venganza y esto demostraba que los cuentos de hadas no existen, y que la maldad reina sobre el mundo.

En mi caso, los Vulturi son la maldad sobre el mundo, y mi cuento de hadas se esfumo como se esfumo mi vida humana. Pero todo valió la pena, mi muerte y mi vida valió la pena solo por ti Esme. Y ahora, ahora que todo terminara solo me arrepiento que dejo a tus hijos solos, lo siento Esme pero soy egoísta, soy muy egoísta al querer irme contigo y dejar que el mundo y mis hijos queden en manos de los Vulturi.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi destino y de mi muerte. Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente por última vez, disfrutando de aquello…

- pronto nos veremos.- murmure al sentir que las puertas se abrieron.

Abrí los ojos y entre.

**Si les gusto dejen un comentario.**

**Se me hizo difícil escribirlo pero creo que por cosas x me deprimieron y salió esto.**


End file.
